True Friends
by Petchricor
Summary: When you've hit rock bottom and lost everything you have, that's when you find out who your true friends are. And sometimes, the answer surprises you when you see who will stand in front of you to take your blow *rated T for mentions of abuse*
1. Rescue

**This is ignoring the countdown at the end of the latest episode. There will be another chapter to this.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Rescue**

About a week and a half after the party was when it all happened. Pacifica had disobeyed the bell that day and was proud of herself for it, but it came with terrible consequences as always. She regretted it terribly and was now walking in the late evening chill of Gravity Falls with nothing but a dress and a shawl to keep her warm. She had her arms wrapped around herself tightly, trying to hide her bruises and keep herself warm at the same time. Pacifica sighed heavily and tried to pull the shawl around herself a bit more to keep warm. That's when she rammed into someone, knocking herself to the ground as she did. Why hadn't she been looking?

"Hey! Watch where you're-oh, it's you." The voice was harsh and old, so it could only belong to one person. Pacifica looked up at Stan Pines as he scowled at her disapprovingly. Pacifica huffed and got to her feet, ignoring the mud all over the back of her dress as best she could. Stan's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What are you doing in this part of town at this time in the evening? You up to something kid?" Pacifica glared at the man.

"No, I am not! Ow," Pacifica winced as she put her hands on her hips, causing the bruises on her left arm to throb in protest at the movement. She moved her hands and rubbed her arm a bit out of instinct, her face contorted in slight pain. Stan scowled and grabbed her wrist. "Hey!" The old man's grip was surprisingly gentle as he looked the bruises on her arm over, then scanned her face to find a few cuts and more bruises there as well. He let her go and Pacifica backed up a bit, glaring at him angrily.

"Who did this?" he demanded. Pacifica averted her gaze from him, rubbing her arm again now in nervousness instead of pain. "Well? Who was it? Some punks?" Pacifica didn't answer, just kept looking off to the side silently as Stan paused in silence for a moment. "Was it your parents?" Pacifica gave the quietest of gasps and glanced over at him as he said it. Stan's eyes narrowed more as she did. "I see. This happen before?" Pacifica took another small step back and nodded a little, feeling herself shake as she did.

"Pacifica Northwest!" At her father's voice the girl tensed and whirled around in fear, taking a step backwards towards Stan when she saw his angry face. "There you are! What are you doing out here with this fraud? Come on now." And there it was, that stupid ringing. Pacifica shook her head and took another step back. He father huffed in irritation and put the bell back. "You are coming home this instant, young lady!" Pacifica gasped in surprise and in pain as her wrist was grabbed tightly and painfully in her father's grasp, dragging her down the sidewalk. Pacifica yanked as hard as she could, it didn't help much but she could feel the grip tighten angrily.

"NO!" she screamed at his face, pulling again. She saw his free hand raise and she flinched away in preparation, but the blow never came, at least not to her. Pacifica opened her eyes and looked over as her wrist was released. There stood Stan, his eyes narrowed angrily and his knuckles bloodied slightly from hitting her father's now very bruised jaw. Mr. Northwest glared at the old man and got to his feet, his right hand rubbing the painful spot.

"How dare you hit me! I will have you arrested!" he shouted as he reached for Pacifica again. Stan wacked the hand aside easily and sidestepped to be in front of the girl, face filled with fury. "Stand aside old man! She's mine!" Another blow to the face that sent Mr. Northwest staggering backwards.

"Children are not possessions!" Stan yelled at him, getting the attention of the few people on the street. "I'm no lawyer Northwest, but I'm pretty sure that you'll be going to jail before I do. I have evidence of child abuse, and I'm pretty sure she'd testify against you." Pacifica kept herself form whimpering at her father's angry gaze, as if he was challenging her to even think about it. Pacifica found herself grabbing onto Stan's leg for protection. After a moment she nodded in agreement with, Stan feeling it against his leg. "That's what I thought. Now get outta here, before I change my mind and beat you into the ground!"

"You wont get away with this!" Mr. Northwest shouted in vengeance as he walked away. "I will get my daughter back!" Stan didn't grace the man with a reply, instead just waved him off with a disgusted grunt. Pacifica released his leg and stammered a thank you, hands folded together in front of her as she looked at the ground. She didn't know what she was going to do now. She couldn't bring herself to go home, and it wasn't like she had any friends that would let her stay the night. Not in this condition.

"Stop your yammering," Stan huffed out. Pacifica stopped and tensed a little. After a moment of staring down at her Stan heaved a sigh. "Come on, you're coming with me." Pacifica yelped in surprise as she was picked up off the ground by the man and carried down the street with her head over his left shoulder. Her arms wrapped instinctively around his neck as she stared behind him in surprise. She couldn't remember if she had ever been picked up by anyone before, especially not her parents. Maybe when she was a baby by the nanny, but aside from that she wasn't sure it had ever happened. Pacifica sighed a bit to herself, what a predicament she had found herself in. She closed her eyes and just hoped that she would make it through this.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	2. What Friends are For

**And here's the second chapter. There will probably be more about her hanging out around the shack, so if you want to see her do anything while hanging out with the Pines twins let me know, if I like it maybe I'll use it. Enjoy~  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: What Friends are For  
**

"Ohmygoodness!" Mabel gasped, hands over her mouth when she saw the state Pacifica was in. The blonde was standing just inside the doorway, hands folded in front of her while she looked at the ground in shame at the whole predicament. Stan had left and gone into the kitchen, leaving Pacifica alone with the twins in the entryway. Mabel rushed over and hugged the girl, catching her by surprise. "Don't worry, you can stay here as long as you need to. Come on, let's get you some clean clothes!" Mabel grabbed Pacifica by the hand and dragged her up the stairs and to their room.

"I'll get some blankets and a pillow!" Dipper called up the stairs as they went. Pacifica said nothing as Mabel opened the door to their small, shared attic bedroom. It wasn't much, just a bookshelf, a desk, two beds and some belongings. It was nothing like what Pacifica's room was like, huge and filled to the brim with anything and everything she could ever want. But even so Mabel looked perfectly happy with the few things she had. First she introduced Pacifica to Waddles, her pet pig, then showed her all her stuff animals and her scrapbook for the summer. Pacifica was silent as she was shown around.

"Enough of that, let's get you some PJs!" Mabel announced and went over to her dresser. She pulled out two pairs of warm, colorful sweatpants and two t-shirts. One of the pants was pink and the other one was bright blue, both had a triangle pattern on them. The T-shirts were purple and red, the red one had a fluffy white cat on it and the purple one had some kind of computer data card on it. "You can pick which ones you want." Pacifica looked between them all, none of them being what she was used too. But she figured that nothing was going to be what she was used to for awhile. She shrugged and took the red shirt and pink pants. The two changed in silence and once they were done there was a knock on the door. "You can come in!"

"Hey, guys," Dipper said as he walked into the room, carrying few pillows with him. Behind the boy followed the handyman, Soos, who was carrying a bunch of blankets under one arm and a sleeping bag was curled around the other. "I figured that I'd take the floor and you can have my bed, sound good?" Dipper looked over at Pacifica as he and Soos started to set up the sleeping bag and blankets. Pacifica blinked and nodded hesitantly. Mabel grinned and punched Dipper lightly on the shoulder.

"You gentleman!" Dipper laughed lightly at that and Pacifica just stood there as the three of them set the blankets and the sleeping bag up on the floor. When they were done the twins bid goodnight to Soos as the man left the room. Dipper switched his pillows out for the ones on the floor and changed the blankets on his bed for new ones. "There, all ready!" Mabel turned to Pacifica with a grin, but it faded as she saw the girl staring at the ground with her hands folded in front of her as always. "Pacifica? You haven't said a word since you got here. Are you ok?" Dipper looked up from his place on the ground while Mabel walked over to the girl. Pacifica looked up hesitantly when Mabel was right in front of her, expression sad.

"I-I can't thank you enough, I really can't," she said quietly "No one else would have taken me in, not like this. So, thanks." Pacifica jumped a little when Mabel hugged her tightly.

"Hey, that's what friends are for!" Mabel said, pulling back from the hug with a grin. Pacifica stared at Mabel for a long moment, which made the girl tilt her head in confusion. Pacifica smiled at her and Mabel grinned back at her. "Come on, let's brush our teeth. You can borrow one of the toothbrushes in the cabinet." Pacifica nodded and followed the duo down the hall, taking the yellow tooth brush that Mabel offered her when they got there. The three brushed their teeth in silence and once done Mabel and Dipper raced each other back up the stairs and to their room, Pacifica following behind at a walk.

She expected to got to bed once she got there and sleep until morning, then get up early. But when she arrived she saw Dipper and Mabel chasing each other around the room, laughing their heads off. It didn't look like there were anywhere near ready for bed. Pacifica spent the night playing board games, laughing her guts out, playing little pranks on Stan and all around messing around. By the time they all were worn out it was passed eleven and Pacifica almost fell asleep the instant she hit the pillow. For a moment, she forgot the circumstances that lead her to being here, for a moment she was just like any other kid having a sleepover.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
